


Time’s Broker

by GothMoth



Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 2.0 (The 2020 Edition) [11]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Family Bonding, Gen, Ghost Prince! Danny, Identity Reveal, Overpowered! Danny, Reveal, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Mix in a little bit of timeline fuckery, some unnecessarily powerful things and beings, and a big old dose of war. And you get one very powerful ghost in a thermos and one very powerful ghost with a very powerful artifact.
Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 2.0 (The 2020 Edition) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685341
Comments: 28
Kudos: 358
Collections: A Phantom Rule, Phic Phight!





	1. A Timely Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantombreadproject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantombreadproject/gifts).



Maddie and Jack come out of their shocked stupor seconds after the strange eyeball ghost creature disappeared through a portal. The two look down and stare at the thermos It left, neither are all that sure what to think over It telling them that it contained a truly dangerous powerful ghost. One that they were to destroy. 

Of course neither of them trusted the words of some ghosts. Filthy things without a truthful metaphorical bone in their ectoplasmic bodies. So Jack scooped it up, being ginger with it though, and bounded down the stairs. Neither was going to question _how_ a ghost got one of their thermoses. The answer was obvious, theft. 

They send the things through a good odd twenty different scanners. The ghost wasn’t lying about this ghosts power level. A solid twenty-five out of thirty. A ghost that powerful was unheard of to them. Sure they had no doubt Pariah had been at least that strong if not more powerful. But still. Anything beyond a sixteen was worrying. And yet... for a _ghost_ to say this one needed to be destroyed and delivered It to them -hunters who were notoriously anti-ghost even if occasionally willing to work with them- was suspicious. 

They needed to know more. Know why a _ghost_ would seek to have this very specific ghost destroyed. So they set to work making a containment field. Something that could contain and destroy even a level thirty near instantly. If that eyeball ghost was right on this being a truly evil ghost, they would annihilate It immediately and without mercy. 

They had been dealing with ghosts for six years now, they knew how those things could be. It was very possible that ghost wanted this one destroyed for Its own gain. That was reason enough to consider _not_ destroying this ghost. But, as they finish setting up the containment unit, it was situations like this that made them glad they never had kids. 

Putting the thermos in and remote accessing it to open the thing. Blinking, a bit thrown off, by a teenage ghost popping out. It looks disoriented and shakes Its head wildly before looking around a bit like a curious kid. It looks to them and goes wide-eyed. They hear Its voice for the first time, It sounds like a teen. “Mo-Maddie and Jack?”, looking around and tilting Its head again, “huh? This doesn’t? What?”.

Apparently It was not only confused but also knew their names. That wasn’t unusual. Practically every ghost had known who they were ever since the start of the war. 

Maddie looks to Jack and he gives her a little nod to go ahead and interrogate It. If there was any chance this ghost was actually marginally human-friendly or hated _certain_ ghosts or humans then they would work with It. They had learned the hard way that it was better to work with the things when they had a common and powerful enemy. Maddie opens her mouth and keeps her voice emotionless, “what’s your name? And why were you in one of our thermos?”.

“I was what! Oh those pieces of s-uh stupid eyeballs!-“.

Maddie clears her throat harshly, cutting It off from likely ranting about the ghost, ghosts?, that brought It here. Obviously It didn’t like the other one, ones? “Answer the questions?”.

It clacks Its jaw shut and looks annoyed before confused, and tilts Its head again, “you... you mean you _don’t_ know who I am?”. 

Maddie squints at It, this one didn’t seem particularly skilled in deception or pretending. So It was likely being genuine. “No. We do not. Now who are you”.

It blinks at them a few times, “I... I’m Phantom. Danny Phantom”, It squints, “this might sound invasive, but it’s important, I swear!”, putting Its hands up in a surrendering motion, “do you have kids? A daughter and a son by chance?”.

Maddie and Jack exchange a glance, making a point to not let their confusion show. This ghost knew them but seemingly thought they had kids. Maddie looks back to It, “no. Why?”. 

“So no Jasmine aka Jazz or Daniel, aka Danny”. Jack opens his mouth to say he’d never name his kid that but this ghost apparently read his mind. It rolls his eyes, “yes Jack I know. If I had a son I certainly wouldn't name him Danny. That's dumb”. 

Maddie looks from Jack’s stunned face to the ghost. The heck was going on here? “No. No, Jasmine or Daniel. Does this have to do with you being in one of our thermoses?”.

It glares seemingly at the air, apparently unable to resist swearing this time, “those stupid motherfucker pieces of shit! They sent me to a goddamn alternate timeline! Ancients fuck!”.

Maddie blinks, well alright then. That explained some things. Jack gets excited in spite of himself, or maybe just clinging to some positives in the rather bleak times, “so we have kids in another timeline!”, turning to Maddie, “oh wow that’s awesome! Wonder how different that is! Bet they’re great kids! Good hunters too!”.

Maddie chuckles, “we might not even be hunters in whatever timeline”, glancing at the ghost, “yes I can check”, glaring, “and I will”. Moving to grab up the required sensors, checking somethings alignment with this reality was easy enough. They made the tech years ago. 

While Jack watches the ghost who just floats cross-armed and grumbles, seemingly angry, to Itself. Whatever that eyeball ghost did, this one really hates It. Like, _really_ hates It. They probably have a rivalry or feud. Deciding to ask somethings, “so what are these kids like?!? Good hunters?!?”.

The ghost snaps Its attention to him before smirking. “Jazz is more book smarts. She’s in Yale, yes _that_ Yale, now. Harvard had too many controversies. Probably one of the smartest people on the planet”, then grumbling, “sometimes she scares me. Way too smart”, flicking Its eyes back to Jack, “she _has_ tricked quite a few ghosts though”, pointing Its finger at the thermoses on the wall, “she can’t aim those to save her life though”. 

Jack isn’t sure whether he’s happy, smart daughter!, or sad, not good hunter. While the ghost continues, “Danny though”, It laughs with a smirk, “he’s better than his parents, alternate timeline you guys, by miles. Usually catches multiple ghosts a day. His friends, Sam and Tuck, hunt ghost too. And his girlfriend is basically the most famous hunter in town”. 

Maddie walks back over after the device had confirmed the ghosts claim. Which really means It was officially more ‘trustworthy’ than the ghost who dropped It off. Raising an eyebrow at the ghost while Jack bounces excitedly. Her asking, “he’s that good? We help him I’d assume”.

It, Phantom shakes Its head, “you don’t actually know he’s fighting ghosts. Or that he went and mapped out the ghost zone-”.

Jack cuts him off, “the ghost Zone’s _been mapped!_ Our alternate time boy _mapped the Zone_! Oh my! I am so proud!”. Phantom’s cheeks flush green slightly. 

Maddie just frowns, it was an amazing achievement but... “why don’t we know? And... how old is he?”.

Phantom rubs at Its neck, “seventeen. He’s been doing the whole ‘picking fights with ghosts and protecting people’ thing for three years. And... consider it a lack of seeing eye to eye”, looking around, “its pretty clear even this timeline you guys don’t exactly like or trust ghosts. You seem better here though. Less destroy and dissect molecule by molecule”, tilting his head, “I mean, you’re actually _talking to me._ Not just pointing a bazooka in my face or shoving me in a vacuum”. 

Alright, if Maddie had any doubt that this ghost was extremely familiar with her and her husband, it would be completely dead and butchered now. She sits down in a chair, “we used to be that way. But things changed”.

Phantom frowns, “I don’t think I like the sounds of that. The last time I wound up in an alternate timeline where ‘things changed’ said change involved the apocalypse and near annihilation of all of humanity”. 

They both gape at It. Which apparently spurs It to float onto the floor and bang Its head on the ground, repeatedly, “oh you have got to be kidding me. I am not your instant fixer-upper for fucked up timelines! Ancients fuck me. _Whyyyyyyyyyyy_???”. 

Maddie decides to interrupt the whining sound, “this... happens to you a lot?”.

Phantom groans into the ground but lifts up Its head and nods. Resting Its chin in a palm, “the guy, ghost, god, however you want to call them; the one who controls the time stream and sees literally everything that ever has, could, or might happen. Is kinda, like, my adoptive parent. And the eyeballs, fuck them, can see the future too; just more limited and can’t control time. Oh, they also hate me. ClockWork, the fellow who’s my Guardian, _is_ the one that can control time”. 

Jack almost whispers, “there are ghosts _that_ powerful?”. Phantom nods with a shrug. Obviously used to and unbothered by this. 

Maddie shakes her head, “do your timelines us know this? Because you seem more like someone to work _with_ not against”.

“They don’t talk to me, so no. They barely know me at all”. Looking around, “anyway, how are you so advanced? And it sounds like there’s a ghost issue. But without Danny that shouldn’t be possible”.

Maddie squints a bit mistrustfully but Jack goes wide-eyed, “oh did this Daniel build the one from your time!?!”.

Phantom grunts, “no. He... turned it on”, frowning, “got electrocuted in the process. You put the ‘on button’ _inside it._ You forgot about it, so you thought the portal didn’t work. But Danny _found_ it”. 

Maddie is instantly met by a flashback, that had happened. They had simply disassembled the portal later, found the switch and rebuilt. Worked like a charm. “We... took it apart and put it back together. It worked after that”, shaking her head, “that much electricity. That must have hurt _so much_ ”. 

Phantom shrugs, looking around, “you have no idea”, shaking Its head, “you had him spend some time in the hospital but after three months... you kind of just _forgot_. You don’t really pay much attention. You’d probably know what was up with him otherwise”.

They frown but It doesn’t seem to notice and seemingly goes on a bit of a rant. They’re pretty well positive this ghost is close with their other timeline son. That they apparently aren’t very good parents toward. No wonder other timeline them didn’t know. “I’m not sure how you two never notice the bloodstains on things or him flinching when you squeeze or hug a sprained shoulder or broken arm. His first aid kit takes up more room than his clothing and looks in better condition. It doesn’t even seem like you two find it weird that you only make food for him at most once a week; most days you forget. You sleep through him leaving to patrol for ghosts at practically midnight, rarely getting home before three. He skips classes to deal with ghost attacks, the only thing you notice there is the dropping grades. Sam and Tuck are practically good enough to be doctors at stitching because of all the injuries he gets, that you never notice. He started the portal, so he took up the job of dealing with the ghosts”, shrugging and smiling slightly, “don’t feel bad though. He enjoys it. Wouldn’t stop. But yeah, you guys are probably the biggest stressor in his life. Followed by the school’s biggest bully, who beats the crap out of him nearly daily. Wow, I’m ranting. Sorry, don’t mean to be a downer”.

Jack looks to Maddie after a bit, “I think it’s better we didn’t have kids, maybe”. 

Maddie nods with a frown, “I’m sorry, on my own behalf I guess. I think he should talk to his version of us. Might help things”, shifting, “does he really get hurt that much? Hunt that much? We have a ghost problem yeah, but not nearly bad enough for multiple ghosts every day”. 

“They like fighting him. And they come to him with their problems. That’s the difference between you guys and him. He doesn’t hate ghosts at all. He goes to their concerts, he’s dated a few, he’s been knighted by a few, been trained by a few, he’s got more ghost friends than human ones. He’s even worshipped by an entire clan and is considered a Prince by most. Some ghosts come purely to fight him, test his skill or keep him in practice, or just to be annoying. Others are more malicious. Skulker wants to skin him for example”. 

Jack looks at his hands, “and we don’t know _any_ of that?”.

“Fraid not. You spend suppers talking about dissecting ghosts. Why would he tell you? You haven’t given him a reason to”.

Maddie squints at It though feeling a fair bit sad and sort of not wanting to drag this random ghost into their problems now, “why do you know so much about him?”.

Phantom chuckles a bit hollowly, “that’s the million-dollar question ain’t it?-”, pausing and looking up at the building shaking, “uh... are we on a time limit here? Cause _that_ didn’t sound good”. 

Maddie glares slightly but sighs, “we’re sort of at war right now”.

“Ugh, it’s not Pariah is it?”. 

Jack tries to lighten the mood a little, “Oh! Your time dealt with that one too? He was really difficult, we lost a lot of lives...”, trailing off as he utterly fails at making a better mood. 

Phantom looks shocked and actually recoiled, “people _died_???”, shaking Its head, “that, I’m glad that didn’t happen in my time. There’s never been a causality due to ghosts. Ever. The Pariah incident last about seven hours and everyone, minus Danny and his girlfriend who wasn’t his girlfriend at the time, just stayed at FentonWorks under a shield”.

Maddie blinks, “seven _hours_? We were- that war lasted just over a _year_ here. _How_ did that end so quickly for you?”.

Phantom holds up his fist with a wily smile, “I beat his face in. One on one combat style. Took about ten minutes”.

Maddie sputters, this ghost defeated Pariah, likely the most powerful ghost ever, just like that? How? “How did-”.

Phantom chuckles, “I was, like, six months dead at the time and at best a seven on the ectoscale. But you guys made this strength-enhancing suit, hundredfold. It was enough for me to beat him, even if it nearly destroyed me”, snorting, “you just complained about me ‘stealing’ it”. 

Jack nods, “I remember that. We used it in this timeline. I was the one it nearly killed. Thank you, for doing that”. 

Phantom shrugs, “just what I do. I’m a protector. Human, ghost, or anything else. Annnnnnd-”, It groans, “-since I know stuff’s going on here, I can’t in good conscience leave without helping”.

Maddie blinks, “You are a strange one, Phantom”. Not going back to Its own timeline was a serious step. There’s really no way this ghost couldn’t be a useful ally. Getting up and letting the ghost out. Who stares at her bug-eyed and mutters, “they are _so_ different”.

Phantom floats over and does something uncommon for ghosts, plants Its feet on the ground. Smirking up at her, “you have no idea just _how_ often I hear that I’m strange. Expected really-”, It shrugs, “-what with still being alive and all”. 

Jack jerks and openly gapes. While Maddie stares at It, him?, what?, and realises Phantom is _serious_. “How can that?”.

Phantom shrugs, “I have no clue. But it comes with some neat bonuses”, smirking, “like optional immunity to shields and containment devices. Appreciate the sentiment though. And a show of trust deserves one back I guess”.

Maddie isn’t sure if she’s amazed, angry, or horrified. Such a powerful ghost that just, _couldn’t be contained._ No wonder the eyeball ghost wanted them to just immediately destroy It while inside the thermos. This ghost could have simply left whenever It...he? wanted. Swallowing, “can I... check?”.

Phantom blinks, “wow. You actually _ask_ ”. Then holding out a wrist. Her touching it and noticing that it had the same feel as her and Jack’s suits. She gapes at him? over the faint pulse. It was way slower than a humans but it was there. How in the world? 

Phantom takes back his? wrist and rubs his neck, “easier not to question the how. Trust me”, smiling, “called a Halfa. And no, I’m not the only one. At least in my timeline. Here probably only has one”.

Jack rushes up and grabs the sorta ghosts arm excitedly, “who?!? Are they friendly like you?!?”. 

Phantom grimaces, “Hell no. He’s a crazed up fruitloop and has more than once nearly ruined the past, entire cities, and even the entire world once or twice. That apocalypse future I mentioned? His fault. Pariah getting released and brought to Amity? His fault. Vortex getting released and covering the planet in storms? His fault. Undergrowth getting awakened and taking over Amity to use people as fertiliser for plants? His fault. He’s a power-crazed awful person who wants to make me his kid. It’s all kinds of messed up. Cloned me once, though she’s awesome. Pretty much my kid. Only good thing that fruitloops ever done”. 

Maddie blinks, “you really hate him a lot. But if he’s this dangerous and has likely caused us issues already, we probably should know”.

“There’s a reason you don’t know in my time. Not knowing protects you to a degree. Better to leave it that way”, looking up at the building shaking again, “okay seriously, what’s going on?”. 

Maddie sighs, “did you ever deal with FreakShow?”.

Phantom groans, “yeah, him and his stupid staff. I chucked it over some train tracks and a waterfall I think. Totally destroyed it and got him locked up. That was the easy time I’ve dealt with him-”.

Maddie cuts him off, “ _what_??? He, he’s been using that _thing_ for this war. Taking over ghosts to do his bidding”. 

“Oh. Well damn. He just stole jewellery in my time. This is much more malicious”.

Jack sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “that’s what he did in the beginning. But he got bored. Got power-hungry”. 

Phantom nods contemplatively, “that sounds like him. Hey... does he have, say, a gold-coloured gauntlet thingy?”.

Jack quirks an eyebrow, “no?”. Maddie asking the more important question, “why?”.

Phantom grins, it is honestly a bit disturbing, “is there any way you could, maybe, possibly, get the G.I.W. to give you one of their ghost artifacts?”. 

Maddie nods slowly, “we work alongside them, if we ask they’ll just give whatever over. Working or not”. 

Phantom’s grin grows, “do you got any recent pictures of FreakShow?”. 

Jack doesn’t question why and just hands over his phone after pulling up one of the recent ones from rebel news. Phantom actually cackles quietly, “oh he is going to be _pissed_ at me”, cackling again, “and I’m going to enjoy this very much”. Turning to them with a grin, “you see, there’s this item called the Reality Gauntlet. FreakShow wants it, _really_ _badly_. Unfortunately for him, he only knows three of patterns to the code to actually use the thing at it’s full capability”, pointing at the picture on the screen, “you see that red earning of his? That’s the gauntlets power source. In my timeline, the G.I.W., being morons, asked FreakShow about the gauntlet and _let him put it on_. Needless to say, he put the power source in it and promptly attacked them with it. Within days he had used the thing to take over the planet, abducted literally all of Danny’s close ones, and revealed him to the entire planet resulting in the G.I.W. very aggressively trying to murder him. Not a fun time”. 

Maddie blinks and exchanges a look with Jack. This item must be seriously powerful. Maddie speaking after a bit, “it took him months to start this war. He has taken over most of the Zone and a lot of earth, but we’re largely at war. Us human resistors and the ghosts who are able to resist the staff, fighting against him and what’s basically an army of controlled ghosts and sympathising humans”. 

Phantom whistles, “that’s definitely bad. Better than clowns and getting turned into jello, but still”, nodding and looking to them, “so you can get the gauntlet? Because I absolutely _do_ know all the patterns, thanks to having to use that thing against him. I destroyed it after, in my time, because the thing’s honestly too powerful”. 

Maddie squints at him, she didn’t really like the idea of giving over something labelled ‘too dangerous to be allowed to exist’ to a ghost. Sort of ghost. Seriously, just _how_ did that work? “We can, but you’re not going to abuse it?”. 

Phantom rolls his eyes, “I didn’t abuse it before. Just changed everything back the way it was beforehand”. 

Maddie glares at him for a bit before sighing and pulling out her phone. Jack following her with his eyes though not letting the sorta ghost out of his sight. Looking back to Phantom, “so what’s your plan? We really could use anything that actually gives us an advantage”, running a hand through his hair, “right now we’re basically just dealing with fall out and finding more people”.

Phantom smirks, “have to get the power source from FreakShow, but after that? Literally anything can be done. Could turn him into a duck and throw him into a pond if we want. The Reality Gauntlet gives the wearer control over all reality after all. Could bring cars to life and make them eat him. _Anything_ ”, shrugging while Jack stares bug-eyed at him, “in my time I trick him into turning himself into a ghost, sucked him in a thermos, and then took the gauntlet to undo everything and wipe people’s memories”. 

Maddie comes back over, snapping the phone shut, “you’re right, this thing is too powerful. Why did you wipe people’s memories?“.

“Easy. Protect Danny. The whole G.I.W. trying to murder him thing. That, and so all the people in his life wouldn’t know what was revealed about him”. 

Jack quirks an eyebrow, “the hunting? Why would revealing that be an issue?”.

Phantom snorts, “you mean besides him being a minor?”, shrugging, “It’s more the how of his hunting that’s an issue with people knowing”. Phantom looks between the two of them and shrugs again, “again, I guess you have kind of earned some trust here”. He points down at a little ring of light around his waist, “Phantom, Fenton. Sounds pretty similar. You’d think people would notice that”.

The ring splits and leaves them staring at a black-haired human kid with blue eyes and a slightly mischievous smirk. Maddie blinks, a blind man could see that this kid was related to her and Jack. Jack’s black hair, blue eyes, and sharp angular face (that would be much more noticeable if he was less heavy set). Her lean frame, nose, and soft fluffy hair texture (even if it was obvious it hadn’t been brushed _in a while)_. She’d say the sharpness to his nails was from her too but considering the sorta ghost thing. Whispering at him when he starts looking slightly concerned over their lack of response. “You- you’re our boy”, shaking her head, “other timeline us’s boy”. Jack just looks like he doesn’t know what to do with himself. She thinks that’s reasonable. 

Phantom? Danny? rubs his neck and looks around slightly awkwardly, “I mean, surprise?”, then shrugging very exaggeratedly, “you were wondering how I knew so much about, well, about myself. Probably weird I’m relatively used to talking about myself in third person. And you can probably figure out _why_ the whole planet figuring out I’m a halfa would be _bad_. G.I.W. don’t really consider me to have rights. Half ghost is ghost enough in their eyes. And if you’re wondering how on the whole halfa thing”, he points his thumb over his shoulder at the portal, “didn't entirely survive the zap that thing gave me”.

Maddie wheezes and flops to sit down in her chair again. It was one surprise after another with the ghost/human -or human/ghost, since he was human first. But they met him as a ghost first- another ghost dropped on them. Jack, meanwhile, finally gives up his restraint and lifts Danny? off the ground and into a crushing bear hug. Then holds him out in the air (he probably is pretty used to being suspended in the air though), “you look like me! Skinnier, but still! And again, really with the Danny name?”.

Danny (yeah that’s probably better to go with if he’s basically their child from another time) laughs, “eh I like it. Made for a pretty cool insignia”, chuckling while Jack puts him down, “the big DP, that’s me”. 

Danny looks up when the house shakes again. Looking back to them, “okay, I know there are probably a thousand questions you wanna ask me now but the whole war thing seems more important”.

Maddie and Jack exchange a glance. He had a point but at the same time. They were meeting their son! And that bastard ghost had been wanting them to destroy him! And apparently they weren’t exactly good parents. Maddie looks to Danny, “can I just say that you should tell your versions of us? I mean, we barely know you, but if you’re family then you’re family. Even with this part ghost situation”. Jack nods eagerly.

Danny shrugs, “eh, you two are less anti-ghost than my versions”, shrugging again, “maybe I will eventually. When my versions stop shooting me and threatening me with dissection. Though sometimes I do let you guys catch me to make you feel good about your skills as hunters”. 

Maddie swallows, “well, if they’re anything like this time’s us, they won’t do _either_ of those things when they know you’re their kid”. While Jack mutters, “my other time son has a heart of gold”, feeling oddly touched that Danny would just _let_ himself be captured to make his parents happy. That was just so kind. Stupid and reckless, but kind.

Maddie gets a call back letting her know the gauntlet would be dropped off soon; and judging from Danny’s slightly mean grin, he could hear the conversation. Ghosts and their heightened senses. Shaking her head to clear it as she comes back over, looking to Jack “our package will arrive soon”. Then Danny, “is there anything else we need for this plan? And how do we not notice you’re different? You have fangs and the points of your ears stick out of your hair sometimes”.

Danny tilts his head but chuckles at that last part. Humming a bit to himself, “well I’d like to know what kind of ghosts you’re working with. Maybe talk to them. As for the other bit-”, chuckling and shaking his head with a slight smile, “-you guys just think it’s side effects from my ‘unusual ecto-contamination’ as you usually put it. You guys chalk up pretty much all my oddness to that. Say the contamination is from the shock from the portal”.

Maddie blinks, that was ridiculous, “but if we, they, tested that then it would be obvious that’s not the case? And yeah, we could arrange that. There’s actually going to be a meeting today”. She motions for Jack to pull up the list of ghosts ‘allies’. 

Danny waves her off, “you guys never tested it. Too busy with the now working portal”. Both of them frown over that. Yes they were a bit obsessive over their work but to really be _this_ negligent of _their own children?_ There’s no way that couldn’t hurt a little. Jack hands Danny the list. 

Danny flicks to scroll through the list on the touch screen, scanning it with a level of speed that’s a bit surprising. Smirking after a while, “I know most of these ghosts. Course not from this timeline but still. Not surprised that most of the ghosts who are able to resist that staff are either powerful or royals”.

“And I guess we shouldn’t be surprised you know that”, Maddie hums and adds, “I imagine you can resist it now? At your current power level”. 

“Of course. Should be easy peasy”.

One of the G.I.W.’s grunts comes down, looks from them to Danny and shakes his head, “I don’t want to know what crazy thing you two have done now”. Maddie takes the package.

Danny grins a bit maliciously at him, “alternate timeline fuckery”.

The agent grimaces and leaves. While Maddie sends her technical child a dirty look for swearing; Danny, for his part, shrugs like he did nothing wrong. 

Maddie gives Danny the package to rip open, which he does with a definitely malicious and wide grin; he was very ghostly. “Is it really a good idea to be open with your place of origin?”.

Danny absently waves her off as he flings out packing chips, “it won’t damage the timeline or anything, no worries. I’m _very_ familiar with what will mess up timelines. Clocky has really pounded that into my head. Plus, it’s better to tell the ghosts. There’ll be a whole host of issues otherwise”. 

Maddie frowns a little but nods, that did make sense. No one was exactly trusting right now, and ghosts never were. 

Danny whispers darkly, “oh _Hell yeah_ ”, as he lifts out the gauntlet and stones. Immediately moving to put the gems in. Sicking it on his arm and flexing his hand a few times. Chuckling, “forgot how darn threatening this thing looks. No glow of course, since, y’ know, no power source”, then sounding downright ominous, “ _yet_ ”.

Maddie, unable to help agreeing, nods, “it’s useless without the power source, right? How are we supposed to get that from him?”.

Danny shrugs, “do what I usually do, throw a few witty jabs or puns and piss him off”, tilting his head, “or could be sneaky and just _give this to him._ Make him ghost himself again, steal staff obviously, trap ghost him in thermos”, shrugging, “easy actual plan”. He looks to them and chuckles, “usually

I don’t have any plan at all, so that’s a plus”. 

Maddie and Jack stare at him, both of those were insanely dangerous. Getting near FreakShow at all was going to be difficult. He literally always had practically an army of guards. “Getting... close to him is nearly impossible. But your ‘plan’ is, honestly, insane. You want to _give him_ this freakishly powerful thing?”.

Danny smirks, “he doesn’t know all the patterns. _I do_. If he wants to use it he _needs me._ That’s the beauty of it. And trust me, if he’s the same FreakShow as mine, he wants this way more than pretty well anything”.

Jack tilts his head and looks to Maddie, “he has a point. Still impressively dangerous, even by my standards”. 

“That’s not a good thing, Jack dear”. 

Jack just shrugs before glancing at his watch, “well the meeting should be happening soon”, face lighting up a little, “we can just ask the others what they think!”.

Danny shrugs, “I’m pretty good at dealing and talking with ghosts”, rubbing his neck, “I mean my first ‘follow me into a probably unwinnable and dangerous war’ speech didn’t exactly go smoothly, but I’ve gotten much better at that”. Maddie and Jack blink and stare as the white ring forms again and he changes back to the way he was before, “probably better to be a ghostie though”, pointing at them, “the halfa thing should probably actually stay between us though”. Both readily nod because that would not only serve as a distraction but also likely cause chaos. 


	2. The Round Table

Around half an hour later finds them in something of an underground bunker. Maddie can practically feel the floating Danny restraining himself from going over and likely hugging or something, at least one of the sitting ghosts; though he also looks at some of the people/ghosts a bit sadly. At least the creatures were willing to cut it out with the floating for a while. Though it was a bit weird blatantly seeing just how apparently ghost friendly their other timeline child was. 

The ghosts around, FrostBite, Dorathea, UnderGrowth, Aragon, Bextik, T. Duulaman, and Ember, all give Danny a curious look. Obviously having no clue who this random ghost is. The humans, Agent Q of the G.I.W., Valerie Gray/the Red Huntress, Todd of the E.G.F (Extreme Ghost Force), Samantha/NightShade the chosen child of UnderGrowth (whose frankly lucky to still be alive), all just glare at him. Agent Q looks the most unimpressed, likely recognising the gauntlet Danny’s still wearing. Danny waves cheerily anyway. 

Maddie and Jack sit down, Jack looking excited as always. Maddie clears her throat, “hello again everyone. Obviously we have news”, gesturing to Danny, “considering the guest. But I take it things are the same as previous for everyone else?”. 

Everyone nods. Ember rolling her eyes, “just get on with it. Who’s the new boy? Ain’t never seen him before”.

Maddie nods and readjusts to be leaning forwards a little, “a few hours ago a strange ghost with an eyeball for a head-”, continuing over multiple gasps and shocked expression from the ghosts. So these eyeball ghosts were common knowledge then? “-dropped this ghost off with us inside one of our thermoses. The eyeball ghost didn’t tell us much about It”, she has to make sure to use the same pronouns she does for any ghost pretty pointedly here, “other than It was strong and that they wanted It destroyed”. Gesturing to Jack while the ghosts start giving Danny cautious looks, “obviously we didn't exactly trust the eyeball ghost and investigated this ghost for ourselves”, looking towards the humans, “we've established that It's human friendly and that not only does It wants to help, but It also has the means to help”. 

FrostBite clears Its throat, “excuse me, but _why_ do or did an _Observant_ want him destroyed?”.

Maddie looks to Danny and nods for him to go ahead. It was best he explained himself from here. Danny nods back and phases himself through the back of a chair to sit down. It was a bit startling just _how_ used to the ghost abilities he was. “Simply put, because they collectively hate me. The long answer is, because I’m too powerful for them to control and they _really_ don’t like me. Also doesn’t help that my Guardian also hates them and will disobey their ‘requests’ for me. And there’s also the fact that I keep restricting their power and sway”, tilting his head, “okay, there is a lot of reason they’d want me extra dead. This isn’t the first time they’ve tried. They try to assassinate me every few months. It’s expected at this point”. The ghosts look flabbergasted, while Danny shrugs and continues. “Anyway, the names Danny Phantom, hence the DP insignia on my chest. Protege to ClockWork, the Ancient Lord of Time and the High Ghost Prince from another timeline. Clocky probably manipulated the Zone out of the eyeballs to get me to this timeline, probably to help save this timeline for whatever obscure reason they have. I’ll probably figure out what that reason is later. Anyway, hello!”. 

The ghost are all blatantly gaping at him. Eventually, nearly all of them shout, “WHAT!”. Then descending into pretty well all talking at once.

“You are under the guidance of and familial to an _Ancient_. _ClockWork_ of all Ancients?!”.

“You bested _Pariah_!”.

“Another _timeline_?!?”.

“Just how powerful _are you_???”.

“A little brat like you is a prince? _The Prince_ at that? Pah!”.

“Seriously? _ClockWork_?”. 

“Why does the Ancient Time Master not get involved themselves? But instead, possibly, sent you?”.

“Why don’t you exist in this timeline?”. 

Maddie’s a bit stunned when Danny holds up a hand and the ghosts all instantly go silent. Todd raises an eyebrow at that, while Agent Q looks to be attempting to bore holes through Danny through the sunglasses. Valerie’s also glaring daggers at him. Samantha just looks amused, but she barely qualifies as human anymore. Danny clears his throat, “I don’t exist in this timeline because in this one I was never born and thus never died. Yes, I defeated Pariah, due to that there was no casualties from him in my timeline or a drawn-out war. Yes, I’m ClockWork’s granted child, it’s due to alternate timeline future fuckery and cheating time to avert the apocalypse. Clocky has a tendency to toss me at other timelines sometimes. Usually to teach me something”, looking to FrostBite, “as for _why_ ClockWork’s not helping out themselves? They’re technically not allowed to. They are bound to only interfere in the event that what’s happening or is going to happen will destroy reality or time itself. Sending me off to do their dirty work is kinda a loophole”, he ends with a smirk. 

Again the ghosts are gapping at him but then seem to accept this and give him strong nods or even very intentionally nonchalant eye-rolls and scowls. Ghost behaviour is so unkind and strange. 

Agent Q scowls, “moving on. We know why and how you’re here. So how is it you’re ‘helpful’ and _what_ are you doing with _that_. It doesn’t even work”. 

Danny lifts up the gauntlet covered arm, “of course it doesn’t, it’s missing its power source. The earring FreakShow wears. Do you actually know what this is? What it _does_?”. 

Everyone except FrostBite shakes their heads which Danny apparently finds funny and chuckles over, earning a deepened scowl from the Agent. “ _This_ is the Reality Gauntlet. In my timeline, _this_ is what FreakShow used to take over the planet within seconds once he got it fully functioning. Fortunately, your timeline FreakShow won’t know how to actually use this thing. I, however, do”, leaning forward, “if we, or just me doesn’t really matter I’m used to doing the hard shit, get the power source into this gauntlet. Then I could not only destroy that staff but wipe his memories or even turn him into a duck, with the simple wave of a hand”. 

FrostBite nods, looking slightly pleased with a small wolfish grin, “you’ve used this artifact before, I take it?”, then frowning, “though getting the power source will prove to be incredibly difficult”. 

Danny nods at him, “yeah. I took this from and used it against FreakShow in my time. He wants this thing _badly_ , and he knows it won’t work without the power source. I know how to use it and have it. He has the power source. I also have the advantage of this timeline him not having a clue who I am. He’ll think I’m easy to manipulate or maybe power-hungry”, snorting and rolling his eyes, “He doesn’t think very highly of ghosts”. Earning a few agreeing nods in response. 

Todd speaks up, “so what man? We gather folks and hide out while you stage some kind of fake deal thing with him to get the power source?”.

Danny shakes his head, “there’s zero chance of him just giving over the power source. None. More an actual trade but with him thinking I’m on his side. Give him the gauntlet, it’s drastically less powerful if you don’t know the proper patterns to activate the stones”.

FrostBite raises Its eyebrows, “that seems... incredibly reckless”. Valerie nods with a huff and glares at Danny, “typical ghost. This isn’t even your time, it’s not like you actually can care”. 

Samantha smiles slightly, “obviously you would be getting something, the staff obviously, in return. Of course that wouldn’t be enough”.

Danny nods, “of course. But I figure, hey why not be open about my technical conquest of the Zone in my own timeline and pitch that I’m someone after the crown in _all_ timelines. Then I can ask for _the key_ as well”. The ghosts, and Samantha, go wide-eyed. 

Ember speaks up almost cautiously, “you're not _actually_ going to let him out though? Right?”.

UnderGrowth scowls at It, “of course not, girl. Having the crown from multiple timelines would be of zero benefit to anyone”.

“Well then why the fuck would FreakShow believe him?”.

Aragon rolls Its eyes, “like that cretin even knows about ruling in the Realm. Typical woman worrying over nothing”. Dorathea clenches Its dress. While Ember stands up and growls, “the fuck did you just say? You ass-backwards old man!”. Aragon hisses at It. Valerie sighs and grumbles about ‘stupid aggressive ghosts’. 

Agent Q snaps, “enough! We’re supposed to be actually accomplishing something here you damn ghosts”.

Todd nods, “yeah man. Just chill. We actually have something of a plan for once”.

T. Duulaman scoffs, “maybe you lot should learn your place instead”. Samantha snickers, “oh like humans really know how”. UnderGrowth smiling at her, “except you, my dear, of course”. 

“Obviously”. 

Danny glances around, seemingly unbothered by the bickering ghosts. So Maddie thinks this must be rather typical for discussions even in his timeline. Ghosts could never just be civil and peaceful, could they? Though she’s glad he’s got more of a plan now. After a bit and T. Duulaman hitting Aragon over the head with Its staff, Danny speaks up, “alright that’s enough”, when no one, ghost or human, listens he starts up again but with a much deeper reverberating tone to his echoing voice, “ę͝n̕͘ǫ̶ų̴̡g̵̸̢h̷͢͢͠”.

Maddie and Jack both blink, again shocked by the ghosts just instantly stilling and snapping their mouths shut before taking a seat. The humans are all shocked enough to be stunned into silence as well. Danny smiles cheerily, “thank you”, looking to Ember, “UnderGrowth is correct. I am as much High Prince here as I am in my own. Due to no ghost here, from the sounds of it, having defeated Pariah. Same will go for any timeline wherein no other has defeat Pariah. So long as I’m in the timeline the crown is automatically mine”, shrugging, “it’s one of the ways the universe avoids paradoxes. Aragon is also right in that FreakShow knows about artifacts, not politics”.

Valerie blinks at him, “will... will ghosts just _listen_ to you?”, shaking her head, “irrelevant. Will you, _ghost_ , be doing _anything_ with that key?”.

Danny waves her off, “nope. You can decide amongst yourselves what to do with that. Personally, I’d say leave it in FrostBite’s care”, continuing while FrostBite looks surprised and like It had just been complimented, “though I would like to see if FrightKnight’s there”.

Todd snorts, “dude why? That guy is loyal to Pariah”.

Danny smirks, “no, he’s not. He’s loyal to the High Crown. Which falls to me so long as I’m here. Getting The FrightKnight will also give me easy access and a leader for the Dread Army. Which would add a minimum of fifty-thousand soldiers to the field”. 

The ghosts nod like this makes sense while Todd mildly chokes. Agent Q’s body posture says he’s glaring, “and how do we know you’re actually going to be on our side? Not just using us”.

T. Duulaman scoffs, “like _the_ Prince would even need to use humans to do whatever he wants”.

Danny heads off an impending argument, looking to the Agent, “he is correct. I have beaten every ghost in this room before. And evaded or tricked every human here. I really could just go off and do whatever I please and you lot wouldn’t be able to do shit about it”, sending the agent a smile, “so really there’s no reason to not work with me”, gesturing around the group, “especially with already working together, albeit a bit unhappily, with each other. Human and ghost. There are still plenty of bigotry on each side, clearly, but the slight progress towards true coexistence is wonderful to see”. 

Maddie blinks, well now she knew what he wanted she guesses. It did make sense, he was both species and likely understood both better than either group could understand the other. He was friendly and fond of both. She’s still pretty sure ghosts are emotionless post-human things though. This whole mess wouldn’t be an issue if it weren’t for ghost artifacts. Even if it’s a human using it. 

Samantha looks from Undergrowth to Danny, “are humans and ghosts closer in your time?”. 

Danny shrugs, “to a degree. Most teenagers are cool with ghosts, some adults are; in Amity anyway. It’s more that being anti-ghost is drastically less popular and liked. Ghost hunters are _not_ well-liked”. 

Valerie glares and crosses her arms, huffing, “that’s stupid. We protect humans from you things”.

Danny chuckles, “actually, that’s what _I_ do. Any ghost that travels to the mortal realm and causes issues will end up dealing with me. I send them back to the Zone after kicking the crap out of them”, shrugging, “some times I’ll work with hunters, like I’m doing now, but usually not. I also protect ghosts from humans. From humans like FreakShow”.

T. Duulaman is the only ghost who doesn’t look slightly pleased. Most of the humans' nod. Agent Q leans back, “very well. We’ll gather the resistors. What’s the rest of your general plan?”. 

Danny gives a strong nod, “I’ll have the staff and key, maybe use the staff to make a few of his ghosts fight purely to seem like I use ghosts as pawns like FreakShow does”, tilting his head, “doing that might actually help to convince him to turn himself into a ghost. Make it clear how much better it is to be a ghost who controls ghosts than a human who does”.

T. Duulaman smirks, “that’s not even wrong. I would know”.

Maddie can see the slight frown on Danny’s face. He probably knew T. Duulaman when he was still Tucker. Probably was still human in his timeline. Wonder why. Danny speaks anyway, “yes you would”.

FrostBite asks, “but how would making our opponent _more_ powerful help?”. 

Danny smirks, “you can’t catch a human in a thermos. You can catch a ghost in one”. Everyone absolutely grins wolfishly at that. They had a plan. Maddie and Jack are actually a bit impressed. Something tells her he was making shit up as they talked though. 

* * *

It doesn’t take long to get together the rest of the resistance, partly because there’s not many and partly because having an actual proactive plan made everyone eager. 

Danny floats in front of Walker, who’s glaring very intensely at him. Danny speaks like he’s actively trying to antagonise the ghost, “what’s the matter Walkie?”.

Walker scowls, “temporal travel is against the rules”.

“Good thing I’m not the one who sent me here then. Plus, if Clocky’s involved then technically, no”. Danny gives It a very cheeky smile. 

Maddie sighs and walks over to him, looking up slightly, “why do I get the feeling you have a lot of ghosts who hate your guts?”, gesturing back the huddled leaders, “we’re about ready to go”.

Danny smirks and floats over with her, “he tried to brand me once so I think it’s pretty mutual”. Promptly reminding Maddie just how not safe her other time child is. At least he seems happy. 

Danny nods around at everyone after they explain the logistics of where they’re all going to be, “so an odd three-thousand to hang around in case things go wrong right off the bat and armed with containment things in case things go right. Cool”. 

Brextik scowls, “you are way too relaxed about this”.

Valerie rolls her eyes, “of course It is, It’s a ghost. You things don’t actually care”. 

Danny rolls his eyes right back, “I mean, you’re wrong”, looking to the ghost, “this isn’t all that unusual or uncommon for me. Dealing with waring is one of the things I do. Plus I’ve dealt with FreakShow taking over the world before and did the whole ‘convince him to ghost himself’ thing before. And he actually knew me and how tricky I can be then”. 

FrostBite nods, “experience often encourages confidence and ease of action”. Danny nods and finger guns at It. 

UnderGrowth grumbles, “enough talk. We don’t need to wait”.

Agent Q nods, “we want this man dealt with”, and looks back to nod at his white-suited men. Everyone nods and goes to send their forces to set up in their designated spots.

Danny sets himself to be sitting and watching the outskirts of FreakShows ghost forces. Everyone else tensing as he whistles appreciatively, the sign he was going ahead with his major part of the plan. Floating over lazily to look over the controlled ghosts. Weaving in and out of their designated attack zone. 

He snickers, floating back and forth over something of an invisible line between the controlled ghost going into attack mode and instantly relaxing again. “Wow, this is so much easier. Totally controlled even from a distance huh?”. 

It doesn’t take long for the teasing Danny’s basically doing to get one of FreakShows head ghosts to come and interrogate Danny. 

“You are unfamiliar. Who are you and what do you want?”.

Danny tilts his head and hums pleasantly before looking around at the controlled ghosts, “so he can ‘see’ me through them to a degree? Cool. Useful. Names Phantom and-”, he waves the gauntlet covered arm, “-I think your _owner_ and I might become quite friendly”. 

For a bit nothing happens, Danny doesn’t stop grinning lazily. Eventually, the head ghost floats closer to Danny, “how did you acquire that? And what do you want?”.

Danny smirks and looks like he’s talking to himself, “cool. Can send messages to the pets, nice”, actually looking to the head ghost, “oh please, someone like me _not knowing_ where this was?”, shrugging, “got bored of them doing precisely jack shit with it. And I hardly have any use for this. I do, however, have a _use_ for obedient pets. Using drones is soooo last century, y’ know?”. Danny huffs like he’s been inconvenienced, “but of course some meddlesome brat destroyed the Staff Of Minds in my timeline. Imagine my surprise that that hadn’t happened in this one”, Danny ends with a rather malicious smile. 

Silence again for a while before the head ghost speaks up again, “you, propose a trade. The staff for the... gauntlet”. 

Danny rolls his hand in the air, “oh that wouldn’t be a fair deal. I _know_ what this does. No, I want the staff _and_ access to Pariah. _The key_. My defeat of that old fool is one of my favourite battles. Truly grand and amusing. Be nice to revisit that. And gain this times crown of course”, adding the last bit with a nonchalant shrug. 

Maddie notices a few ghosts gape or gasp quietly when a flaming green crown flickers quickly above Danny’s head. That must be something of a confirmation of his position. She’s still not sure what to think about her technical son being a ghost Prince. Something tells her that High Prince means much more than the other royal titles ghosts have. 

Everyone tenses and stills when FreakShow _actually shows up in person._ Functionally confirming how badly he wanted that gauntlet. Of course he’s guarded and that tattooed ‘girlfriend’ ghost floats at his side. Danny whistles, “wow, looks like my guess was right. This is something actually worth bartering for to you. Glad we’ve got somewhere to go with this then. Nice”, floating to flick the head of the head ghost, who doesn’t even react, “communication of your messages was pretty delayed though. I’ll have to work on that”.

FreakShow squints, “you assume I’ll agree to this”.

Danny chuckles, “why wouldn’t you? Especially with actually showing up yourself”.

FreakShow lifts up the staff to draw attention to it, “without this I will lose my hold on them”.

Danny flexes and looks over the gauntlet on his arm, “and? You have the power source for the gauntlet already. This is more useful to you. Unless, of course, you don’t know the patterns”, Danny grins very mischievously, “but well, there’s very little I don’t know”.

Maddie internally cheers when FreakShow’s eyes widen slightly, clearly interested. “Why are you not seeking to use this yourself? If you know it’s capabilities”.

Danny snorts and rolls his eyes, “what use have I for reality control? Where’s the fun in that? The high stakes? I mean sure, you could use this to subjugate ghosts but would they even be aware they’re under your control? Would you even be able to see their mind struggling through their eyes? No. How boring. I like the struggle, the fightback, the hope in the hopeless. You like obedience, total control, and a good show of course. Why I want the key is obvious enough”.

FreakShow nods and grins slightly, “you want the place of ghost king in all the timelines”, he laughs, “very dramatic, I’m impressed! With that gauntlet you could do so easily, but you don’t want that do you? You like the war you see here”, laughing again, “well, I guess we _are_ useful to each other!”. Looking serious then, “however, you’ll have power here. The power to oppose me. To not want control of reality means you have a way to deal _with it_ ”.

Danny smiles, “war’s a wonderful thing. Hopeless creatures crawling and struggling in the mud like dogs”, waving him off, “oh like I have any interest in actually staying in this timeline. One already ravaged. I mean, my favourite little plaything ghost isn’t even here. Talk about a turn-off. You can do whatever the heck you want with this one”, then switching to staring intensely, “but of course, I also have no use for timelines where the crown isn’t under my thumb. And any I don’t get, I’ll simply destroy”.

FreakShow frowns, making Jack worried Danny just screwed up. “So you say I have no choice. Why not skip over this bartering with me entirely?”.

Danny laughs, “this is more interesting! Simple as that! And I know _exactly_ the kind of chaos you can cause. Why everyone will be so interested in you that they won’t even bother me. Leaving me to collect what is mine, play with pets, and enjoy a good show”.

FreakShow’s grin is near earsplitting, “oh I give a _killer_ show”, he gestures to one of the controlled guard ghosts who pulls out the key. Maddie is stunned this actually _looks to be working._

FreakShow takes the key and tosses it around dramatically, Danny laughs. FreakShow ties the key around the staff with grand flare and holds the staff out, making a ‘gimme gimme’ motion with his free hand, “well? I’m getting bored here”.

Danny laughs, “ah I love making ‘birds of a feather flock together’ an ominous term”, both laugh this time. 

Everyone goes tense as Danny floats to FreakShow lazily and holds up his gauntlet covered arm. FreakShow grabbing the gauntlet at the same time Danny grabs the staff. With Danny quickly pocketing the key. 

FreakShow takes off his earring and powers up the gauntlet, side-eyeing Danny with a smile while Danny actually does command a few ghosts to start fighting each other. Danny was a much better actor than Maddie previously thought. Which is actually slightly worrying. 

Danny chuckles and glances to FreakShow, “wonder if I could make something of a cockfighting ring like this”. 

Maddie stiffens when FreakShow points his gauntlet covered arm at Danny, “why should I give you the chance to see? Why not I defeat you and take your crowns? I think that would be much more enjoyable”.

Danny actually laughs, “you? A human? Oh man, that’s good!”, grinning maliciously, “hot tip, The crown of High King will destroy anyone without enough ectoplasmic power. A human? Ha! You’d die instantly. Besides, you can only use two gems. The Gem of Life, go ahead and try that on me if you want. Won’t do anything. And the Gem of Form, which really? Form changing is pretty damn come-by for me”.

FreakShow frowns, “you will be giving me the correct full pattern”. It’s obvious that’s a bit of a threat.

Danny wiggles a finger goofily, “ah ah ah, I get my crown first. ‘Tis the deal my pale nightmarish fiend”, putting his hands and the staff behind his head, “artifact for artifact. Power for power. Besides? Where’s the fun in instant gratification?”.

FreakShow laughs with a smirk, “where indeed. Go fetch your crown, you undead freak”. 

Danny practically purrs, “with pleasure”, looking over the army of controlled ghosts, “say goodbye”, and laughing when they do. Everyone, even FreakShow, looking startled when Danny and _all_ the controlled ghosts disappear through a ghost portal. FreakShow sends a slightly nervous look to the tattooed ghost who shrugs at him. Maddie can understand anyone feeling slightly nervous over Danny’s random and sudden show of extreme power. 

* * *

Danny, meanwhile, is tickled pink and honestly amazed that actually worked. Turning to the collection of ghosts and sending his will through the staff freeing them, then tossing and tying a cloth over the crystal ball to leave on till dealing with FreakShow again, The ghosts look stunned and confused. 

Danny eyeballs them and chuckles, “well? Go home. Stay here in the Zone till I’m done dealing with Freaky”.

Nearly all of them instantly flee from him. Danny’s not surprised it’s Skulker who actually approaches him and asks, “are you really who you say? And where’s my Ember?”. The lasts part is something of a threat. 

Danny waves him off, “chill, tinman, she’s fine. And yes, yes I am. And I’m about to drop an army fifty-thousand strong on that humans ass”. Skulker grins but wisely decides not to question the High Ghost King or Prince from some other timeline. Leaving Danny free to fly off to Pariah’s Keep and kick in the door. 

Smiling wide at the statuesque kneeling FrightKnight. Going over he unsheathes the knights' sword and points it at him, pausing him from jumping into the air and bellowing about his awakening. Danny flickers his crown _and_ the cape to make it _very_ clear his status. He knows FrightKnight will recognise that the crown is too small and that Danny is thusly Prince, not King. Not that that would really matter. 

The FrightKnight goes slightly wide-eyed before instantly kneeling once more, “your highness. What is it you need of me”.

“I need a good show, and the rest of the Dread to be led of course”. The ghost smiles. 


	3. Oh How The Mighty Fall

Agent Q grumbles, “that creature probably just played us”. Valerie finding herself mentally agreeing. As if on queue FrostBite communicates to everyone else that _the key_ just appeared out of thin air in their palm. Effectively proving that Phantom was true to Its word. 

Maddie and Jack audibly sigh over the com, which makes sense. If this went wrong, it would be on their heads. 

Seconds later Phantom appears, sitting on the FrightKnight’s shoulder and grinning merrily; near FreakShow. With Phantom then humming and talking down to him, “so do you want the pattern written down so you don’t go forgetting it?”.

FreakShow rolls his eyes, “unnecessary. Now tell me, ghost”. 

“Ooooo, now you sound like a hunter”, It laughs, “don’t get your knickers in a knot. Form, fantasy, form”, Phantom waits for FreakShow to touch the stones and probably just to be dramatic, “life, fantasy, annnnnnd you guessed it! power source”. 

Everyone tenses when the gauntlet glows and FreakShow grins. Phantom just laughs, “Look at that. You're positively glowing with power. Nothing like a ghost, course, but eh that’s your damage”, Phantom flips around to be hanging over the FrightKnight’s shoulder, tilting Its head curiously at FreakShow, “so whatcha gonna do know? With your _human_ limitations of course”. 

“Oh I’ll show you what this human can do”. Then honestly terrifying the resistance fighters by altering everything into some kind of circus hellscape. Officially thinking this wasn’t the best idea and that Phantom was seriously reckless. 

Phantom just hums, “eh, looks intriguing. Nothing all that new though”, yawning very obviously, “been there done that”, waving FreakShow’s scowl off, “don’t worry ‘bout it. You’re only human after all”.

FreakShow actually _snarls_ at him, before pointing the gauntlet at him and... nothing happens. Phantom grins, “oh come on. You _really_ thought that would work on someone like me? With my crowned power? Really?”, laughing loudly, “now that’s kinda sad”.

FreakShow scowls even more when some clowns around actually laugh too. FreakShow glares, “then I’ll take those crowns”.

Phantom grins wide, “oh please do. I could use a real challenge”. 

Todd actually facepalms when FreakShow walks right into Phantom’s plan and turns himself into a freaking ghost, laughing wildly and looking absolutely terrifying. Valerie’s just wondering if a thermos truly will be able to control _that_. 

FreakShow roars, “how do you like me now!!!”.

Phantom grins wide and snaps Its fingers. Startling the crap out of the resistance fighters for a second time by making an actual freaking massive army of skeleton drones, the same kind from the Dark War, appear out of thin air. Then pulling out and spinning the staff, queueing them to ready their thermoses. This was actually working. _This was so cool._

Phantom laughs, “oh I like you much better this way!”, pointing the staff straight at him with a smirk. Startling everyone when it actually _works on him_. How? He should be freakishly powerful? Phantom laughs while the skeleton drones throw restraints and chains over FreakShow, “gosh you have such a tendency to not know the full potential of what you have. Another hot tip for you, the Staff Of Minds ability to control a ghost is tied to the power of the user. Being who I am. There is not a single ghost who can resist its control now”. Phantom floats in front of his face very maliciously, “and I have a very fun idea”. 

Queuing the resistance to make their presence known and point thermoses at FreakShow. Phantom laughs, “revenge is my _favourite_ movie trope”, smirking, “ghosts and humans alike. You abuse them, they’re going to bite back”. The flying away and giving the signal for everyone to go ahead. Phantom waving goodbye very cockily as the ghost FreakShow winds up in Maddie’s thermos. Phantom zipping through the air to catch the gauntlet, making everyone nervous when he puts it back on. Though It’s obviously aware of everyone’s concerns seeing as It doesn’t move to touch the stones to activate them. 

Phantom’s turns and pats the FrightKnight’s shoulder, “you can go back to the Zone now. I won’t be staying in this time, so you truly only serve me for my time here”. The ghost bows and disappears with the army of skeletons. Leaving Phantom to float over and land Its feet on the ground in front of the resistors who are busy celebrating and even shaking hands; quickly doing the same with Phantom. Species be damned, the war was won. 

* * *

Maddie smiles at Danny while he sits on a table swinging his legs, starting to poke FreakShow’s thermos with a smirk when she puts it down next to him. Sitting in her chair while Jack runs in and scoops Danny up in a hug. Maddie asking, “so what are you going to do know? How are you getting back to your time? Also that was quite the act you pulled”.

Danny rubs his neck as Jack puts him down, “eh, I’ve gotten practice dealing with this. Plus I already knew how to talk to FreakShow. Jazz actually wrote a paper on him”. Jack beams at that, so smart! While Danny continues, “whelp, ClockWork will likely fetch me eventually. Probably at a dramatic or comedic moment”, poking the thermos again, “better question, what are _you_ going to do with him? Seeing as he’s basically your property now”. 

Jack laughs and pats Danny on the back fairly hard, “well now that we’ve got a ghost in a thermos that _actually_ is super dangerous and needs to be gotten rid of immediately! Probably bury it!”.

Maddie nods and gives Danny a soft look, “I imagine you wouldn’t like your actions being tied to a ghost being destroyed”.

Danny nods rapidly, “good. Rather not have any involvement in destruction or dying. Freaky won’t be the first ghost trapped in a thermos”, lifting up his gauntlet covered arm, “do you want me to restore the land or anything? Instantly build homes? Revive extinct species? I mean I probably shouldn’t but...”.

Maddie and Jack both shake their heads. Maddie actually answering, “no. The aftermath is our issue. We need to rebuild ourselves. To heal. And maybe to be a community”.

Danny nods, “makes sense”.

Jack rubs his neck, “you going to destroy that again”, and points at the gauntlet. 

Danny hums and shakes his head, “no I don’t think so. This is the second time this thing has been useful. Universe has got to be telling me something at this point. Powerful things are needed things sometimes”. 

Agent Q comes in the tent, “everyone will be leaving soon, and I imagine you, ghost, won’t be sticking around. This isn’t your time”. 

Danny hops off the table and heads out, followed by Jack and Maddie. 

Danny smiles over the sight of mingling ghosts and humans that greats him. Everyone giving him respectful nods, even if many eyeball the gauntlet cautiously. Maddie’s not quite sure what he’s doing when he floats up into the air and moves to be in everyone’s line of sight. Though she smiles when he pulls out the staff, the crystal covered in a cloth. Him looking around, “war is something made by those who want to control and older beings in attempts at power. But it’s often the young who die for it. Who win it. Who end it. I’m not an old ghost, nor was I an old human. But your war landed in my hands, and I am a protector. Always. But everyone’s gained something so I’d say it’s worth it”, gesturing around at the mingling species, “you see each other, what you are and what could be. I don’t doubt you’ll go back to not getting along but well, the truth of the possibility of coexistence will always be there. Now that you know of it a way”, gesturing to the staff, “and this, this is nothing but a thing of control and abuse. And it’s use was rooted in FreakShow’s feelings of human superiority. It’s a symbol of war and has no place here”. 

Even though everyone seems a bit bothered by his words, everyone cheers when he smashes the crystal ball apart, red mist seeping out from the cloth, very dramatically by swinging it at the ground. 

Danny pitches out of the air and lands on his back laughing seconds later as a purple portal opens up, a very loud and very annoyed, “ClockWork!”, is shouted from inside the portal, and the cloaked head of a blue-skinned ghost sticks Its smirking face through the portal. Holding a hand out towards Danny after a beat, “well? It’s _time_ to come home, Daniel. Preferably in a _timely_ fashion”. Multiple ghosts around gasp or gape at the scene. A few muttering, “oh holy shit, he really _is_ The Time Masters granted child”. 

Maddie rushes over, “hold on one second”. 

The ghost smirks, “I’ve got all the _seconds_ I need”. 

Maddie makes a slight face at It but looks to Danny, “you should tell them. They’d be proud”. Jack scurrying over impressively quietly and nods while beaming at Danny. Everyone else looks a little confused. 

Danny shrugs, “maybe someday”, glancing at ClockWork, who nods. Before throwing them a wide smile that’s slightly mischievous, “but thanks, other timeline mom and dad”. Then jumping through the purple portal to sounds of gasps. 

Maddie and Jack look to each other and laugh slightly. That boy was a trouble maker for sure. They’d miss him, but they’re glad to have met him. Though they also hope his timeline them gets to know him well too. 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Creator: phantombreadproject  
> Prompt: The Fentons didn't know what was in the thermos that the ghost gave them. All they knew is that it was dangerous, and they had to get rid of it immediate


End file.
